In many electronic consumer devices besides the active states or operational states of the devices certain standby states are usually realized in order to allow the user to remotely control switching on and off the respective devices. However, such standby states suffer from the respective amount of idle power consumption, i.e. respective parts of the equipment contained in the electronic device, i.e. certain electric circuits consume power in order to keep the standby operation of the equipment.